This invention relates to a piston assembly for internal combustion engines which is provided with means for the lateral guidance of the connecting rod in the piston. More particularly the piston assembly is of the kind having a connecting rod which is hinged by way of a gudgeon pin, which rod is guided at its little end by gudgeon pin bosses disposed on each side of the little end which is engaged on both external planar surfaces over a limited area thereof.